totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Luciana
LOL, after reading over the background I made for Luciana, I realized that she pwns. Sprinkey did it again LOL! --Hey what's buddy? 23:07, September 14, 2009 (UTC) She is pretty cool, and she seems like the type who would be a good match for my character Sebastian. Too bad they aren't in the same story, but I like her profile matched with her picture. She looks like the sweet innocent girl next door. Muaha! SprinklemistSend me a message. 23:24, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, too bad she ain't. XD! TAU, you should start signing your edits to talk pages. You know how to do that, right? And you know how to make a custom signature, right? --Hey what's buddy? 23:27, September 14, 2009 (UTC) The sweet innocent girl? You don't mean... Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 23:29, September 14, 2009 (UTC) That ruins the effect of being the ANONYMOUS user, I don't want a signature, as the lack thereof has become my signature in a sense. Interesting character... *eyes shift evilly for no apparent reason* LOL. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 23:31, September 14, 2009 (UTC) TAU, I can make one for you that still gives that unknown feel. TBTDIF, I was just thinking the same thing! XD --Hey what's buddy? 23:31, September 14, 2009 (UTC) You have to sign your comments. Tis a wikia rule. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 23:32, September 14, 2009 (UTC) OK, fine, I'll take your signature that you plan to give to me, Spenstar. 'Kay. Just give me some time to make it and test it... --Hey what's buddy? 23:35, September 14, 2009 (UTC) You could just make a faint, light gray sig that's almost invisible. Then no one would notice it, but you would still technically sign your posts. Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 00:23, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, just listen to him, because my work on your sig got lost last night for no real reason... >_< --Hey what's buddy? 23:05, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Luciana ftw! --_Jason; ♫ 00:28, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I see you found a fave already, Jason. --Hey what's buddy? 00:29, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Yes! I love her already! --_Jason; ♫ 00:36, September 24, 2009 (UTC) You're already under her spell... LOL! --Hey what's buddy? 00:37, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Lol. Yes! I want her to win! --_Jason; ♫ 00:39, September 24, 2009 (UTC) LOL, if getting YOU was that easy, imagine how easy it'll be for other people at camp LOL. Except for Samuel, who never felt love before... --Hey what's buddy? 00:41, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Lol Im already under her spell >.< & that sucks for Samuel. haha. --_Jason; ♫ 00:42, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I don't think his story is laughing matter. See for yourself, if you dare... LOL! --Hey what's buddy? 00:43, September 24, 2009 (UTC) LOL. I'm writing more After the Camera's Stop Rolling... --_Jason; ♫ 00:46, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Good idea, dude. Lookin' forward to it! --Hey what's buddy? 00:48, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Yay, 1 Fan :D LOL. --_Jason; ♫ 00:50, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Hey, you know how the saying, that I just made up, (LOL) goes, with one fan follows many! --Hey what's buddy? 00:52, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Lol, off the top of your head. and I hope so! I really like it. Hby? --_Jason; ♫ 00:54, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Hby? *is confuzzled* --Hey what's buddy? 00:56, September 24, 2009 (UTC) How 'bout you. haha. --_Jason; ♫ 00:57, September 24, 2009 (UTC) haha. What doy you mean? How does the saying apply to me, or what I think of your fanfic, or what? --Hey what's buddy? 00:58, September 24, 2009 (UTC) What you think of my fanfic? That's what I was asking about. -_- --_Jason; ♫ 00:59, September 24, 2009 (UTC) LOL, I think it's great! Personally, I'm a supporter of GwenXTrent, but hey, it IS a fanfic. I think you write for the GwenXDuncanXCourtney love triangle very well, and I'd support a CourtneyXJustin ship. Of course, it throws canon out the window (and into a volcano LOL), but that's what fanfics are for. Me gusta mucho! (Translates to I like it a lot) --Hey what's buddy? 01:03, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Well, In chapter 3 there's no CourtneyxJustin. There is LeShawnaxHarold though! --_Jason; ♫ 01:06, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Whatever happened to Courtney kissing Justin passionately? Are you going to let that go to waste?! (LOL) --Hey what's buddy? 01:08, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Lol, Kinda... you'll have to read to bealive. --_Jason; ♫ 01:09, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Cool. Why don't you finish the chapter you're working on? I don't want to slow you down or anything... --Hey what's buddy? 01:11, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Done :] As we werte talking I was writing ha. Are you gonna read it? --_Jason; ♫ 01:13, September 24, 2009 (UTC) She looks like she has a knife behind her back--TDIwriter 01:31, October 15, 2009 (UTC) You're right, LOL, I haven't realized that! --D Spenstar! 01:40, October 15, 2009 (UTC) (Insert Twilight Zone music) --TDIwriter 01:44, October 15, 2009 (UTC) LOL, sorry for the upcoming Koops moment, but aside from the knife thingy, what do you think of her character? --D Spenstar! 01:45, October 15, 2009 (UTC) She's probably my favorite character right now, since her bio reminds me of....me. (I've been saying that a lot latley...someone's been putting cameras in my house...) That is, s female, less attractive me with shorter hair. --TDIwriter 01:48, October 15, 2009 (UTC) <_< You're a flirtatious strategist who uses boys to get what you want? Dude, what's your damage?! XD --D Spenstar! 01:50, October 15, 2009 (UTC)